Craziness with Cat
by stabbythings
Summary: Demyx and Break come out of the closet and craziness ensues. Cathmaster is my Co writer! Sometimes there OOC but it's a crack fic isn't it?
1. Chapter 1

**Craziness With Cat!**

**Chapter 1: DEMYX! THE WHEEL!**

* * *

"Good Morning Stabby-AAH!" Cat woke up with fear.

"What is it?" Stabby asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"It's-it's-," Cat stuttered.

"Just tell me alreadyyy-AAH!" Stabby saw it, too.

"Hey, I'm not that scary!" Demyx smiled.

"But you came out of the closet!" Stabby shuddered, "How'd you get in there?" Cat nodded, too.

"Uh, darkness?" Demyx wagged a finger, "But you should know that. You've only played the game 2,000 times." He pointed to Cat.

"I can't help it! It's so much fun!" She smiled.

"Killing me is fun?" He frowned.

"Aww, Dem Dem. I didn't mean it like that!" Cat hugged him.

"GROUP HUG!" Stabby declared. Then she saw the other it. "AAHH who else is here" Stabby said suprised.

"Someone else is here, who?" Cat asked.

"Why hello ladies, I'm Xerxes Break~" The other 'it' said.

"No wonder he came out of the closet. He looks gay," Cat whispered to Stabby, pointing at Break.

"Don't call him gay!" Stabby tackled her. "Though Demyx came out of the closet too" She said giggling

"So why are you two queers here?" Stabby and Cat said, grinning.

"Hey, just because I date a boy doesn't make me gay!" Demyx yelled.

"Uh, that's the definition of gay." Stabby said.

"Oh. Well we're here because..well um...to have fun!" Demyx smiled.

"I'm here so I can rape you." Break smiled to Demyx.

"RUN RUN AWAY!" Demyx ran away.

"I always wanted to hear him say that in person," Break, Cat, and Stabby sighed.

"So what do we do now," Stabby said giggling slightly.

"GET SOME ICE CREAM!" They ran to the kitchen, and grabbed a tub of ice cream and spoons then plopped down on the floor.

"Yum" Stabby said.

"Ugh, I'm full," Cat fell to her side, holding her stomach.

"So what do we do now?" Demyx jumped up and down.

"Too much sugar," Stabby said. Cat nodded. "Uhh we could . . . play . . . something . . . I have four player games for Wii" Stabby said staring at the ceiling

"Mario?" Cat asked.

"Yup Ish has teh Mario" Stabby said.

"NOEZ! I HAZ AN IDEA!" Demyx runs out the house and Cat, Stabby, and the very quiet Break follow behind.

"TO THE GUMMY SHIP!" Demyx hops in a giant gummy bear.

"This is the gummy ship?" Break asks.

"Yup!" Demyx smiles.

"I WANNA OM NOM!" Cat jumps up and down.

"It's a gummy bear shaped ship. Hey that's fun to say" Stabby said glancing at the albino hatter wondering why he wasn't talking. "OMG BREAK YOU HAVE CANDY RIGHT!" Stabby said.

"I always have candy~" The hatter said.

"GIMME!" Cat glomps Break.

"Never." He hides his candy, by putting it in his top hat.

"LET'S GET MOOOVING!" Demyx sang, and blasted the ship into hyperspeed.

"Were we going?" Stabby asked.

"Yeah where are we going." Cat chimed in.

"To the castle!" Demyx cheered, sppeding up a bit more.

"You're going to fast!" Break fell out of his seat.

"Cool!" Stabby cheered.

"WE GET TO SEE XIXI!" Cat and Demyx jump up and down.

"DEMYX! THE WHEEL!" Break and Stabby yell, because the ship almost crashes into another one.

* * *

**Stabby: Cat and I wrote this together it's sorta random (I was on a sugar-high when writing) So Cath**


	2. No not the men in White Coats They

**Craziness With Cat**

**Chapter Two: No not the men in white coats they take away my candy**

* * *

"OH NOEZ!" Cat ducked underneath the seat as she felt a bump against the right side of the gummy bear shaped ship.

"Xigbar?" Demyx opened up the window, looking at the man he had accidently bumped into. He was wearing a black coat like Demyx's, but had an eyepatch on. He also had a big scar going down his cheek.

"Hey, baby!" Xigbar winked.

"This is your boyfriend?" Break asked.

"Uh huh!" Demyx smiled.

"YAY FOR YAOI!" Cat and Stabby cheered then they noticed they were being stared at.

"I like pie." Stabby suggested only making the staring worse.

"ANYways, babe, dump these idiots and hopped in my gummy," Xigbar patted his steering wheel.

"HEY! WE'RE NOT IDIOTS!" Stabby, Cat, and Break yelled at the piratey looking man.

"No, I'm taking them to the castle," Demyx smiled sweetly.

"Why? Xemnas will have their heads," Xigbar chuckled.

"It's fine. Maybe they can join?" Demyx rubbed his chin.

"Well, see ya later then, Demy. I have to go to Twilight Town to pick up supplies for the other members," Xigbar rolled his eyes, and slowly started his gummy back up again.

"See you later hunny!" Demyx waved, honking his horn. Xigbar honked his back, then Demyx started the gummy again.

"Meanie pirate I'm not an idiot" Stabby grumbled while eating sprinkles that she pulled out of her trench coat.

"GIMME!" Cat glomped her.

"Stabby. That is quite unsanitary. And mad!" Break scolded her.

"Don't worry!" I took it to the cleaners six months ago!" She smiled.

"Were here!" Demyx said.

"YAYZ! I GET TO GO TO THE CASTLE THAT NEVER WAS!" Cat fangirled squealed.

"YAY!" Stabby and Cat jump up and down.

"I say, what is The Castle That Never Was?" Break asked. Cat slapped him.

"That's what you get for not knowing about the most awesomest place in the universe!" Cat fumed.

"I say, she is mad!" Break whispered to Stabby. She nodded.

"You should've seen what she did last week," Stabby whispered back.

"So what we gonna do next?" Stabby asked rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Meet the other members!" Demyx squealed, and we followed him into the huge enormous castle.

"Yay!" Stabby and Cat cheered.

"This place is ENORMOUS," Break glanced around at the huge dimly lit white and

grey lobby. A receptionist desk was twenty feet away.

"I wonder why it's so crowded," Stabby thought out loud.

"Maybe they fight in here?" Cat raised an eyebrow.

"Sometimes. Like we'll fight Dusks or if someone gets really mad," Demyx

raised his hand in the air.

"I forgot my chips holy smokes" Stabby mumbled

"Noez," Cat frowned.

"Hey Aerith-chan!" Demyx jumped up and down, waving. We continued our walk down the lobby.

"Hey Demyx!" A girl with her hair braided in a bred ribbon waved back, and said, "Xemnas is having a meeting again, and it seems important."

"OFF WE GO!" Demyx opened up a dark portal, and stepped in. Cat, Stabby, and Break followed him into the overwhelming swirl of dark power.

"-And that is why I am making everyone go to therapy," Xemnas finished his speech.

With that Stabby dropped to the floor muttering "No not the men in white coats they take away my candy" over and over again

* * *

**Stabby: No I don't own KH or PH or Cat just me and half the plot Cat owns the other half -nods- So All I own is Half the plot, some Oreos, BBQ chips, and Orange juice. That's all I own until I turn 18 then I'll own an some land but I still don't own that.**


	3. No one can rip off Sailor Moon!

**Craziness With Cat**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"What? Why?" Axel questioned, starting to get angry.

"AXIE!" Cat glomps him, literally flying to his seat.

"Who's this?" Xemnas and Axel ask, looking at Demyx.

"That's Cat. And this is Stabby, and Break," he points to the other two.

"No! Not the candy!" Stabby cried.

"As long as I don't have to go," Break rolls his eyes.

"Wait so you're not going to have the scary men in white coats take my candy?" Stabby asked.

"They need therapy, too." Xemnas rolled his eyes.

"WHAT? YOU DON'T KNOW US!" The trio shouted.

"And don't let the scary white coats take my candy" Stabby said getting teary eyed while latching on to some random person's legs.

"Get off my legs!" Zexion shouted.

"ZEXY!" Cat and Stabby glomped him.

"Wow, Demyx, they glomp a lot. They ARE like you," Axel laughed.

"AXEL!"

"I can keep my candy right?" Stabby said checking her trench coat pockets.

"YES! YOU CAN KEEP YOUR CANDY!" Saïx roared.

"Uh..okay?" Sora rubbed his head.

"MUST COMPLETE KINGDOM HEARTS!" Xemnas glomped him.

"Yay and that was creepy . . ." Stabby said nodding.

"GET OFFA ME OLD MAN!" Sora pushes Xemnas off, and he falls down, screaming "!"

"That is one infinite drop," Break leans down, sitting on Roxas' lap.

"Why are you sitting on my lap?" Roxas asks.

"I don't really know I'm too lazy to find a chair" Break said as Stabby plotted something.

"Ooh did you plant a flower?" Marluxia had stars in his eyes.

"We weren't talking about flowers . . ." Stabby said going back to her plotting

"Aww, but I like flowers," Marly frowned.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Xemnas continued.

"Do I have to go, too?" Roxas asked.

"Yes, Roxas. You have to go to therapy, too." Xemnas answered.

"But why?" Roxas did puppy dog eyes.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL CRAZY!" Saïx shouted.

"Calm down, hunny. It's okay." Xemnas tried to calm him down.

"I'm not crazy" Stabby whispered to Break.

"I'm not and here I am~" The hatter whispered back.

"I'm not crazy as well" Cat whispered to the both of them.

"Yes! U are!" Break playfully slapped Cat.

"Uhh, why are you guys all on Axel's lap?" Roxas asked the trio.

"I don't mind!" The pyro smiled.

"Yay" Stabby said giggling randomly.

"So, about this whole therapy situation-" Luxord began.

"Shut up, Luxord. No one speaks British." Larxene laughed.

"GIMME!" Xion glomps Stabby.

"SILENCE FOOLS!" Saix yells.

"You DO need therapy." Sora rolls his eyes.

"NO NOT THE MEN IN WHITE COATS" Stabby said clinging to Break and sobbing while leaving the cake on the floor.

"WHY THE HECK IS SHE HERE?" Xemnas points to Stabby.

"NOEZ DON'T HURT STABBY!" I hug her.

"Uhhh . . ." Stabby started "I'm . . . sailor . . . crazy? Wait why am I ripping of Sailor Moon?"

"NO ONE CAN RIP OFF OF SAILOR MOON!" Marluxia shouts.

"No WONDER they need therapy." Cat laughs.

"I agree but Marls did you watch all the episodes and who was your favorite" Stabby said giggling

"Yes I DID. And Sailor Mini Moon!" He squeals.

"So did I when I was a little kid but I don't remember much I'm re-watching and I liked Venus and Artemis the best" Stabby said.

"And I have a question about this whole therapy situation." Vexen adds.

"NOT THE MEN IN WHITE COATS THEY'LL TAKE AWAY MY CANDY!" Stabby cries.

"Precisely. If I wear a white coat then doesn't that mean I get to be the therapist?" Vexen smirks.

"Fine. Just don't do any experiments." Xemnas face palmed.

* * *

**Stabby: Still don't own KH or PH. I own this laptop, some pencils, some Hawaiian Punch (not the brand), and when I turn 18 some land. Also longest chapter so far!**


	4. Your dad has a stripper?

Chapter Four

Stabby giggled no it was more like a full out laughing fit.

"QUIT GIGGLING" Saïx yelled

"Pfft PMS much?" Stabby said recovering from her giggle fit.

"Guuuurl...Don't even go there." Marluxia's filing his nails.

Stabby chuckled "True"

"Would you all just SHUT UP?" Saïx roared.

"Calm down. You're gonna strain your throat." Axel chuckled

"Yeah Say-Chan then you'll not have a throat at all." Stabby said giggling.

"Say-Chan?" Cat asked.

"Off the top of my head" Stabby said.

"That means he's GAY." Cat laughs.

"What's wrong with being gay?" Axel puts his hands on his hips.

"Ugh..meeting DISMISSED." Then Xemnas vanishes.

Saïx was glaring at Stabby and she was giggling. "Say-Chan you should be nice~" Stabby giggled skipping away

"Don't forget US!" Demyx drags Cat and Break along, following Stabby.

"So what now" Stabby said still skipping.

"WE RUN AWAY." Demyx whispers to the trio pretty loudly.

"We can hear you, Demyx." Xaldin points out.

"RUN" Stabby shouted running down the hall.

"Wait why are we running?" Break asked.

"Dunno" Stabby said still running

"Let's go to my room!" Demyx says and then he opens a portal and the four go through.

"Party?" Stabby asked.

"YES!" Demyx shouts through a megaphone.

"SHUT UP!" Saix yells.

"STOP PMSING SO MUCH!"

"YEAH" Stabby yelled.

"EVERYONE GO TO BED!" Saix yelled, and everyone cleared the hallways.

"Night night guys!" Dem Dem climbs into bed, his light blue night cap with the fluffy pom pom bobbing slightly.

"WAIT WHERE ARE WE GONNA SLEEP!" Stabby, Cat, and Break yelled, but Demyx didn't wake up.

"I have an idea, let's sneak out!" Cat whispered to Stabby Mcstabstab and Breaky Mcbreakbreak, who were smiling and nodding frantically in agreement, and Cat opened up a portal and the other two walked through.

"Wait how did you do that?" Stabby asked.

"Yes indeed!" Break said shocked.

"Power of magic!" Cat pulls out a small wooden wound.

"Cat. That's a stick!" Stabby's jaw drops.

"No it's not!" Cat blast a fireball to the other side of the world.

"So what next shall we . . ." Stabby started stroking her imaginary beard.

"Rob a bank?" Break suggested.

"Go eat ice cream on a clock tower?" Cat suggested.

"Kill my dad's stripper?" Stabby suggested.

"YOUR DAD HAS A STRIPPER?" CAT AND BREAK YELLED.

"Yeah so what?"

"I have Blizzaga too!" Cat makes a blizzard come out of her "stick".

"A wha?" Stabby asked.

"Jeez Stabby where's your head?" Break rubbed his temples.

"Right here." She takes it off his shoulders.

"EWW GROSS PUT IT BACK ON!" Cat vomits, so Stabby throws her head at her.

"That's it!" Break picks up Stabby's head, screws it back on, then drags the two fangirls into a portal.

"But my screwed it wrong Break now my head is backwards" Stabby said then burst out laughing.

"Here just take your medication." Cat popped a few pills into Stabby's mouth and handed her a glass of water. Then Stabby spit out the pills and fixed her head so it was on right.

"I don't have meds." Stabby said.

"Oh yea. Here Break take your meds." Cat shakes the orange bottle.

"I DON'T TAKE ANY!" Then Break runs away and Cat chases after him.

"NO IF YOU DON'T TAKE YOUR MEDS DADDY WON'T BE HAPPY!"

"HE'S DEAD AND I WOULDN'T CARE ANYWAYS YOUR CRAZY BAT" Break yelled.

"BREAK I AM YOUR FATHER." Stabby yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Break asked.

"WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND MY STAR WARS REFERENCE BREAK EVERYONE SHOULD!" Stabby cried.

"Stabby where he came from there was no Star Wars." Cat pointed out.

"Oh" Stabby said.

"Yea, what is Star Wars? Is it where the Sun and the Moon have a fight?" Break asked. Stabby and Cat sighed, shaking their heads.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT THIS IS STAR WARS! A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, away . . .

Palpatine, an evil Sith Lord, has overthrown the galactic Republic and become emperor of the new Empire. The Jedi Knights, an ancient peacekeeping order empowered and guided by the Force, have been eradicated.

Princess Leia Organa is a member of the Rebel Alliance, a group fighting to defeat the Empire and restore the Republic. She's on a mission to bring Obi Wan Kenobi, an exiled Jedi living on Tatooine, to Alderan. The mission fails when her spaceship falls under attack by an Imperial star cruiser. Leia hides stolen schematics of the Empire's Death Star, a powerful new space station, inside R2D2, a small droid, R2 and another android, C3P0 stow away in an escape pod and jettison to Tatooine.

The two droids are found by Jawas and sold to farmer Owen Lars. Owen's young nephew and farmhand, Luke Skywalker dreams of leaving Tatooine and becoming a pilot like his late father. While cleaning the small droid, Luke stumbles across a partial holographic message for Obi Wan Kenobi. Intrigued by the beautiful young woman in the holograph, he thinks the message may be for Ben Kenobi, a hermit living on the outskirts.

When Luke discovers R2 missing the next morning, he and C3P0 search for him in Luke's land speeder. They locate him, but encounter the hostile sand people. Ben Kenobi rescues them, and Luke learns Ben is actually Obi Wan Kenobi, a Jedi Knight. They watch the holograph in which Princess Leia implores Obi Wan to deliver the Death Star technical plans to her father. It's hoped a weakness in its defenses can be found. Obi Wan tells Luke that his father, Anakin Skywalker, was also a Jedi, and he was betrayed and murdered by Darth Vader, Obi Wan's former apprentice. Vader was seduced by the dark side of the Force and now serves the emperor. Obi Wan tells Luke he must learn the ways of the Force and go with him to Alderan. An incredulous Luke refuses, but agrees to take Ben to nearby Mos Eisley to find transportation. Realizing R2 and C3P0 could be traced to his family, Luke rushes home only to find his aunt and uncle murdered by Imperial storm troopers searching for the droids.

Luke now wants to become a Jedi and goes with Obi Wan. In Mos Eisley they meet Han Solo, captain of the Millennium Falcon, and Chewbacca, a wookie and Han's first mate. Han, a smuggler with a bounty on his head, agrees to fly the passengers to Alderan for a hefty fee. Just as they're about to depart, storm troopers swarm the hanger, and the Falcon barely escapes.

Meanwhile, Princess Leia is captive aboard the unfinished Death Star. Darth Vader demands the location of the rebel base camp, but Leia resists. Death Star Commander, Grand Moff Tarkin plots a course for Alderan, and threatens to destroy Leia's home world if she refuses to reveal where the rebels are hidden. Unable to sacrifice Alderan, she provides coordinates, but Tarkin blasts the planet to demonstrate the Death Star's full power. The information Leia gave Vader is false, and he schedules her execution.

The Millennium Falcon arrives in the Alderan system, only to encounter the planet's shattered remains. Han spots an Imperial fighter near a small moon, but Obi Wan realizes too late that it's actually a massive space station. As they attempt to retreat, the ship is caught by a tractor beam and pulled towards the Death Star. There is no escape, but Han has a plan." Stabby said summarizing Star Wars in all of five minutes.

"YOU MEMORIZED ALL OF THAT?" Break yells, shocked.

"AND ANIKAN MURDERED HIMSELF THEN BECAME DARTH VADER?" Cat yelled too, also shocked.

"No. He just became Darth Vader." Stabby smiles.

"YOU JUST SPOILED IT FOR ME!" Break yells.

"Opps you asked what Star wars was that's only the first three movies. Bakas there are six more you know. DUH and you have to see it to get all of it you just have an idea of the plot. So we could still watch it." Stabby said with a shrug.

"HUNNY I'M HOME!" Demyx walked through a portal.

"Wait, where are we anywayz?" Stabby asked.

"Uh oh." Cat looks down, and everyone starts falling screaming "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!".

"AWWW SH*T CAKES!" Stabby yelled falling down.  
"DAMNIT ALL TO HELL" Break yelled falling as well.

"DONT CURSE YOU STUPID MOTHER-" Cat began until Demyx tickled her.

"I'LL CURSE ALL I WANT DAMN SHIT FUCK" Stabby yelled still falling.

Then they suddenly appeared in the round room.

And Xemnas was sitting in one of the chairs.

"RUN RUN AWAY!" Stabby started to run away.

"Why are YOU guys here?" Xemnas asked while Break went to chase after Stabby.

"We fell down a dark hole." Cat explained.

"YEAH" Stabby yelled still running away.

The Next Morning, In The Round Room

"Ok, so here is the schedule for everyone's therapy appointments." Xemnas announced:

Roxas-12:30

"Hey, why do I have to go first?" Roxas asked.

"Because you're special."

Xigbar-1:00

Axel-2:00

"Hey, how come I get an hour and Roxas only gets HALF an hour!" Xigbar asked.

"No more interruptions, or you're ALL going to the mental hospital."

Demyx-4:00

"Hey why do I get two hours?"

"Pack your bags, I'm checking you in to the psych ward."

"I thought you said the mental hospital?"

"JUST DO WHAT I SAY!"

* * *

**Stabby: I don't own Star Wars, KH, or PH. I'm not cool enough to own all three, heck I'm not even cool enough to own Star Wars.**

**Please Review**


End file.
